produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Nam Dohyon
|birthday = November 10, 2004 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 180 cm |weight = 62 kg |website = Mnet Profile }}Nam Dohyon (남도현) is currently an idol under MBK Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce X 101. He ranked #8 on teh finale, making him a member of X1. Career & History Before Produce X 101, he also appeared on the show Under Nineteen as a contestant. However, he was unable to make it into the final debut team, placing 12th and being eliminated on episode 9. Dohyon debuted as a member of X1 on August 27, 2019 with the album Emergency: Quantum Leap and the title track "Flash". In late 2019 vote-rigging was revealed to have happened in the Produce series, and since the news broke, the group had halted activities to await the outcome of the investigations. While it was legally deemed that the trainees/participants were victims and not involved in the situation, a lot of netizens still called for X1's disbandment since the group had been formed on "unfair" terms. On January 6, 2020 it was announced that the group would disband after long discussions between the members and their agencies. Discography Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) * "Monday to Sunday" (2019) * "To My World" (2019) * "Dream For You"(2019) X1 Albums * Emergency: Quantum Leap (2019) Singles * "Flash" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) X1 * Flash (2019) Television Variety * Under Nineteen (2018) * Produce X 101 (2019) * X1 Flash (2019) Gallery Promotional Nam Dohyon Under Nineteen Promotional 1.jpg|''Under Ninteen'' Nam Dohyon Quantum Leap Promo 1.jpg|''Escape: Quantum Leap'' (1) Nam Dohyon Quantum Leap Promo 2.jpg|''Escape: Quantum Leap'' (1) Produce X 101 Dohyun Produce X 101 Profile.jpg Nam Dohyon Produce X 101 Promotional 1.jpg Nam Dohyun Produce X 101 Promotional 3.jpg Nam Dohyun Produce X 101 Promotional 4.jpg Nam Dohyun Produce X 101 Promotional 5.jpg Nam Dohyun Produce X 101 Promotional 6.jpg Nam Dohyun Produce X 101 Promotional 7.jpg Nam Dohyun Produce X 101 Promotional 8.jpg Nam Dohyon Produce X 101 Promotional 2.jpg Nam Dohyun Produce X 101 Promotional 9.jpg Nam Dohyon Produce X 101 Finale Promotional 1.jpg Nam Dohyon Under Nineteen Promotional 1.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 MBK l 남도현 I 16세 글로벌 음악천재의 등장 @자기소개 1분 PR 190314 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ남도현(MBK) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snacks Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ김진곤(ESteem) VS 남도현(MBK) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ남도현(MBK) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ남도현(MBK) - 이한결(MBK) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ남도현(MBK) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 MBK 김영상, 남도현, 이한결 ♬Roly-Poly & BOOMERANG @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ남도현 - 세븐틴 ♬박수 @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|Clap Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ남도현 - 지코 ♬말해 Yes Or No @랩 포지션 평가 190607 EP.6|Tell Me Yes Or No Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 - 남도현 (NAM DOHYUN) TikTok Video Call|TikTok Video Call PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ남도현 - ♬Monday to Sunday @콘셉트 평가 190705 EP.10|Monday to Sunday Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 To My World 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|To My World PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 꿈을 꾼다(Dream For You) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Dream For You Produce X 101 Ranking [[Category:Produce 101 Season 4] Category:Produce X 101 Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:X1